This Old Heart Of Mine
by whimsical nymph
Summary: Mamoru had just broken up with Usagi. She's in a state of depression, until she is struck with an idea. She knows it's hopeless to get back together but as long as she can be close to him... that's all that matters.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: During the infamous R Season when Mamoru breaks up with Usagi for her protection because of the nightmares that he has been plagued with (AN: Baka), Usagi is stricken with heartache and her soul is filled with emptiness and longing. She is then struck with an idea. She knows that it is probably hopeless to ever get back together with Mamoru, but as long as she can be close to him. . . that's all that matters to her.  
  
AN: This is my interpretation of how it should have happened. I didn't like how they made Usagi beg and plead Mamoru to come back to her (who does?). Regardless of the fact that she's extremely sensitive, tends to cry a lot, and trips on her own two feet constantly--- she does have _some_ dignity.  
  
I know this has been done before, but give it a chance! I've been aching to do one for a long time. Plus, for the time being. . . no Chibi Usa. Her dropping in on Mamoru and Usagi while they were kissing never happened. Hey I like the little runt. . . sometimes ::shrugs sheepishly:: But I think Usagi and Chibi Usa's first meeting could have gone better. Not that I didn't think it was cute! ^_~  
  
Also, the lyrics used in this story are called, 'This Old Heart of Mine (is weak for you)' and are sung by the artist: The Isley Brothers.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. Not very original I know.  
  
' ' ~ Indicates thoughts.  
  
_ _ ~ For emphasis.  
  
Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1: I'll Take What I Can Get  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
/Oooh, this old heart of mine/  
  
The human heart is a curious thing. All the emotions a person feels was centered around it and through it. It is a known fact that the mind is the most logical part of the body; it tells the person what to do, think, or say. The heart, on the other hand, helps the person to realize or recognize what should be done, whether the mind agrees or not. Of course, sometimes by emotions and instinct alone can lead to disastrous results if you're willing to open yourself up without any consideration that you may just get hurt. Making a leap, taking a chance on someone or something doesn't always turn out the way a person thinks it should.  
  
A person. . . shall we say. . . Usagi Tsukino?  
  
Usagi Tsukino was a girl with a sweet, caring soul who had a heart of gold. It shouldn't have happened to someone like her. But then again, why shouldn't it? It could happen to anyone.  
  
For two whole months, Usagi was the happiest girl alive. She and her Senshi didn't have to fight any youmas, they were able to have more time for themselves and it felt good... it was the most normal thing they had for the longest time. And she had a loving and wonderful boyfriend. In Usagi's eyes. . . everything was perfect.  
  
Until a week ago. . .  
  
Even now, walking barefoot in the park in her pajamas so late at night, Usagi couldn't understand the sudden change in Mamoru's demeanor. How can a person say 'I love you' and say 'I don't love you' the next?  
  
She shook her head, feelings of bewilderment and an ounce of betrayal rushed through her; however, heartache overrode the first two emotions.  
  
Usagi had a lot of nerve to be walking around in a deserted park at two o'clock in the morning. Luna would be furious if she found out she wasn't sleeping soundly in her bed. Usagi didn't want to worry the feline, but it was more of a need than anything else to get out of the house and get some fresh air. She felt she was suffocating in her own home.  
  
Taking big gulps of air into her lungs, she wasn't feeling any better.  
  
Usagi's lips quivered as she put a hand over her heart, feeling it twist in agony beneath her palm. She knew it wasn't possible, yet, being ultra- sensitive as she was now. . . she could imagine it.  
  
/been broke a thousand times/  
  
She never thought she would have to feel this way again. One thousand years ago, she was Serenity, Princess of the Moon Kingdom (not that she still isn't) and she had fallen in love with Endymion, Prince of Earth (Mamoru Chiba, as he was now formally known as). Their love was pure and true. But then, they were torn apart when the Moon Kingdom was under attack.  
  
Queen Beryl of the Negaverse, was filled with rage and jealousy that she, Serenity, had Prince Endymion's love. Beryl tried to kill her but got him instead when he shielded her with his body to save her. Knowing that she couldn't live without him, she committed suicide.  
  
Usagi chuckled bitterly, as her mind flashed with memories that added more ache to her beating heart. She could remember how happy she was that day when she had found her prince once more, the look of love and adoration he gave her as he laid dying. Taking his last breath, she was filled with that aching need to follow him in death. She couldn't bear to have history repeat itself, so with the help of her crystal, she revived him. When he was alive once more, fate had to be cruel and he had been taken from her.  
  
More memories came--- faster now.  
  
The time he was brainwashed by Beryl, serving the Negaverse and fighting against her. It was like a slap in the face. When she was able to get him to remember her and who he was, she was filled with hope they wouldn't be separated ever again. When she had defeated the Negaverse she, her Senshi, and Mamoru had forgotten each other, as if they had never met. But when she was the first to get her memories back, the first thing she did was run to Mamoru. . . and he didn't remember her, claiming that she was crazy. That wasn't the only problem she had. She had to fight with an annoying girl over him. And when he remembered her once more. . .  
  
"Ugh! Stop! No more!" Crying, she whispered brokenly, "No more." She closed her eyes, in an attempt to stop the flow of her tears. Then, tried to take off her mind by getting absorbed with how her feet felt stepping onto the wet grass, each time she took a step.  
  
After a few minutes, she gave up. With a haggard sigh, she gazed up at the moon for comfort, for guidance. "What am I going to do mother? Only a week has passed me by, yet it feels more like I have been wallowing in misery for the past seven years."  
  
As she had expected--- she didn't receive an answer.  
  
This little outing, wasn't helping her one bit. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she turned around and went straight home.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Usagi-chan? Come in, Usagi!"  
  
Minako was waving her hand in front of Usagi's face. When that didn't work, she snapped her fingers. Getting desperate, she began to clap her hands. That didn't work either. She picked up her straw from her shake, cleaned it with a napkin then started whacking her on the head with it.  
  
Sighing, Makoto put a restraining hand on Minako's arm. "It's no use, Minako-chan. Leave her alone for now."  
  
Pouting, she protested, "But. . ."  
  
"Hitting her on the head with a _straw_ isn't going to snap her out of it," Rei said in exasperation. She turned to look at the depressed odango and suddenly had the urge to bash Mamoru's face in with a burning fist that came from being the Senshi of Fire.  
  
"But. . . we can't just allow her to stay this way," Minako persisted.  
  
Putting the book away and taking off her glasses, Ami decided to join in on the conversation. "Give her some time. It wasn't too long ago that. . ." She glanced nervously at Usagi. "She was content and happy with her life and then out of nowhere it was snatched away from her. It can't be easy." She said, as ever being the voice of reason.  
  
Minako glared at Ami. "Hello? I am the Senshi of Love. If anyone knows anything about love and heartache it would be me!"  
  
They all rolled their eyes, save for Usagi who was still staring solemnly out the window.  
  
"All I'm saying is she doesn't feel like being bothered," Ami replied calmly.  
  
"And all _I'm_ saying," Minako mimicked. "Is that it isn't good for her to be so sad twenty-four hours a day!"  
  
Ami was beginning to show signs of irritation. "I still say we should leave her alone for now."  
  
Turning her body around to face the blue-haired girl next to her more fully, she retorted heatedly, "And I _say_ that as her best friends it is our duty to comfort her and help her through it!"  
  
Makoto and Rei watched open-mouthed, as the two girls started bickering, in fascination. Never would they have considered those two to fight about anything. Especially Ami! Sweet little Ami was getting into a verbal fight!  
  
'Unbelievable,' thought Makoto and Rei simultaneously.  
  
As this went on, the automatic doors to the Crown Arcade chimed open, signifying that it had a visitor.  
  
Usagi's attention outside the window disappeared, she turned her gaze away from it, knowing exactly who had entered.  
  
Mamoru.  
  
Usagi's breath caught as she watched him stroll toward one of the stools, greeted Motoki and ordered his usual cup of black coffee.  
  
/Each time/  
  
She swallowed, a suspicious lump began to form in her throat. 'Not again!' a voice inside her cried, 'not with him here!' She began to hyperventilate but felt slightly calmer when a warm hand rested on her shoulder. Usagi turned, catching Rei's eye.  
  
"Usagi-chan? Are you alright?" Rei asked, concerned for her best friend's well being.  
  
Not being able to speak, she shook her head, tears pricking the corner of her eyes. She shakily pointed in Mamoru's direction.  
  
Following the direction of Usagi's hand, she saw the familiar form of Mamoru hunched over, drinking a cup of coffee. Rei's eyes narrowed in anger. Her thoughts from before came rushing back to her, it was very tempting to give into it. She released a frustrated sigh. Not with Usagi here, it would only make her more upset. She couldn't be the one to cause her anymore pain. 'That Mamoru is one lucky bastard!' She seethed inwardly. If it weren't for Usagi's protest for her and Makoto to not beat him to a bloody pulp, he would be in the hospitable by now, licking his wounds.  
  
She turned her gaze back to Usagi, images of how many ways she could torment Mamoru faded away. Her eyes softened in sympathy. "Do you want to get out of here?"  
  
Rei received a nod.  
  
"Okay let's go then," she started to stand up with Usagi's hand in hers but halted when Usagi tugged frantically. "What's wrong?"  
  
Usagi looked scared.  
  
She scrutinized her friend for a minute and looked back at Mamoru. Her mind made the connection. Being psychic sure was useful. "I get it. You don't want him seeing you?" It was more of a statement than a question.  
  
Usagi nodded again.  
  
Makoto finally turned away from Minako and Ami, who was surprisingly, still arguing and noticed Usagi was upset and Rei had a thoughtful expression. "What's going on?" That question alone brought Minako and Ami up short.  
  
Rei replied, "I'm trying to think of a way for Usagi to leave the arcade."  
  
Minako, not understanding, said in an obvious tone of voice, "But Rei, the exit is right over there." Then she blinked as comprehension dawned on her. She gave the priestess a stern look. "Have you been breathing too much fumes from that fire you meditate in front of? It isn't doing anything good for your brain you know."  
  
That snapped Rei out of it. "WHAT?" She turned to Minako, furious with her remark.  
  
"Oh boy," Makoto muttered to no one in particular, "Minako is just getting into trouble with everyone today, isn't she?"  
  
Usagi slowly slid down her seat, not wanting Mamoru to see her and took her untouched milkshake with her. All evidence that she was even there. GONE.  
  
Rei dangerously moved toward Minako. "What was that?" she asked, deadly calm.  
  
Gulping, Minako cautiously walked backwards, sweat dropping. "Eh, heh heh heh. Nothing Rei. . . absolutely nothing at all!!!" Then she peered down at her watch and widened her eyes dramatically. "Oh look at the time!" She waved cheerily to everyone. "See you later!"  
  
Rei, who had fast reflexes, grabbed the back of Minako's shirt before she had the chance to escape. "Oh no you don't! You're coming with me!!!"  
  
Minako looked over her shoulder nervously and was about ready to scream at the deadly glint in those dark brown eyes. "Can't I take a rain check?"  
  
Rei didn't bother answering, already dragging the poor girl out of the arcade with everyone staring sadly after her.  
  
Here and there comments were thrown:  
  
"She's a goner."  
  
"From now on she'll be breathing dirt instead of air."  
  
"I wonder if anyone will find the missing remains of her body?"  
  
"She's dead! She's deader than dead! Way dead as in no possible means be resurrected dead! Deader than---"  
  
"Shut _up_ Ayumi!!!!!"  
  
Back over at the table where Makoto and Ami were seated and Usagi who was currently hiding under the table. . .  
  
Ami glanced at Makoto. "You think she'll be alright?" she asked worriedly, her fight with the bubbly blond forgotten.  
  
Makoto flicked her ponytail, unease apparent on her face. "I don't know. Did you see the look on Rei's face?"  
  
Ami stood up. "We better go after them! Who knows what Rei might do?"  
  
The brunette nodded. "Right! Let's go Ami-chan!" And they were off.  
  
"Um, guys?" Usagi called out cautiously, a few seconds after they left. She looked around her from where she sat on the floor, noticing that her friend's feet weren't visible. 'They're gone. . . they left me. . . alone.' Her heart pounded frantically and her hands were shaking. Scratch that. Her whole _body_ was shaking.  
  
Usagi nibbled her lips nervously. She laid her shake on the floor and crawled slowly until she reached the end of the table. She didn't want to come out in the open, Mamoru was probably still here. She poked her head out to make sure if he was still there or not.  
  
He was there.  
  
She wanted to groan in frustration. Why is it that he was the only person who could make her act and feel so foolish? Kami-sama she was acting like a coward! But she couldn't do it. She couldn't take the chance of him seeing her, noticing her. She was afraid of what he might do or might not do. She just wasn't ready!  
  
The only option she has was that one exit. How was she going to leave without him seeing her? And Motoki would surely greet her, blowing her cover, and then Mamoru would turn around in his seat and. . .  
  
She squeezed her eyes shut. She didn't want to think of the possibilities. They would all turn out painful either way.  
  
"Usagi?"  
  
Usagi's eyes snapped open. She gazed at the intruder who had broken her reverie fearfully.  
  
Wait a second. . . his eyes were a soothing green. . . not a stormy blue. She sighed in relief and smiled.  
  
"Hi, Motoki-san."  
  
He grinned warmly at her but his eyes were filled with concern. "What are you doing hiding under the table?" He asked gently. Seeing the sadness and nervousness in her expression, he switched to humor, wanting her to feel at ease. "Though, I can understand with friends like yours, who wants to be seen with them anyway? Take a seat under the table, I always say." He gave her a wink.  
  
Usagi giggled, her muscles loosening as she did so. With Motoki making her laugh, her heart felt lighter than before.  
  
"So, what are you doing?"  
  
She sighed. "I'm hiding from Mamoru," she confessed. The words sounded childish to her ears and she blushed from embarrassment.  
  
Motoki wasn't laughing. He looked at her worriedly. "Usagi-chan? What's wrong?" It was then that he realized that the break-up that Mamoru had told him about, didn't part on the best of terms as he thought it had. True. . . Mamoru didn't give him all the details. All he said was: 'Usagi and I broke up'. And that was that. Motoki figured that they had both agreed to it.  
  
Motoki shook his head grimly. That Mamoru sure was sneaky. He was real good at giving answers that were straight to the point but also give nothing away at the same time.  
  
"Ummm." Usagi was speechless. What could she say to that? There was so much she could say but it _still_ wouldn't be enough to describe what this break-up from Mamoru was doing to her.  
  
Motoki gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry Usagi-chan. You don't have to tell me anything. I know it must be hard."  
  
Usagi gazed at him inquisitively. 'Did he really? I doubt it. He still has his girlfriend Reika. She's thousands of miles away but at least they haven't broken up. That's love for you.' Her eyes began to water.  
  
Motoki's eyes widened. "Please, Usagi don't cry. Is there anything I can do? Tell me and I'll do it." He didn't like seeing her so upset; she was like a little sister to him. His lips thinned. He was going to kill Mamoru! Well, not exactly, he'll just scare him a little bit. 'What are you going to do?' His mind mocked. 'Give him a wedgey?'  
  
He frowned darkly. 'I'll think of something!'  
  
"Well," Usagi began, "there is something. . ."  
  
Motoki peered at her, interested. "Oh? What is it?"  
  
Usagi bit her lip. "Could you help me escape the arcade without Mamoru seeing me? It would really mean a lot to me." She gave him the puppy eyes.  
  
'. . . mean a lot to me. . .' Her voice echoed in his head and with the look she was giving him, he couldn't say no, even though he wasn't going to in the first place. He grinned at her cheekily. "Sure, Usagi-chan. I would gladly help you to escape from that spawn of Satan."  
  
Usagi giggled at Motoki's silly name calling at Mamoru at her expense. Inwardly, she sighed, 'Now why couldn't I have fallen for someone like Motoki?' But in her heart she knew why. Mamoru was the other part of herself. There could never be anyone else. Even if she had never met Mamoru, and fallen for someone else. . . it wouldn't be the same intense can't-be-without-you kind of love.  
  
"Come on," he said, holding out his hand.  
  
She looked at it for a second and grabbed onto it. He pulled her up. Once again, she started to panic. 'He's going to see me. . . he's going to see me,' she chanted. Her head went every which way. Any spectator would think she was someone who had escaped from jail or something.  
  
Motoki chuckled lightly. "Usagi-chan, calm down."  
  
She tried to smile up at him, but couldn't. Her eyes kept swishing from side to side. She was paranoid, so sue her. Oh no. . . she was shaking again! "Uh, Motoki-san? What now?"  
  
Gazing down at her, he sighed mentally. She was a nervous wreck! "You're going to hide behind my back."  
  
She stared at him, waiting for more details on the plan. After waiting a minute for him to say more, impatiently she replied, "And?"  
  
"And. . . that's it." He put a hand behind his head, slightly embarrassed.  
  
Usagi couldn't believe it!!! "That's it???"  
  
A blush spread throughout his cheeks. "That's it." He nodded. Kami-sama, he was so humiliated! He wants to become a doctor and he can't think of a better plan? 'Wow, you're sooooo smart,' his brain stated sarcastically.  
  
'Shut up!' Motoki screamed. Won't his mind just let him rest for once?  
  
Uh oh. . . does this mean he talks to himself a lot? How scary. . .  
  
Usagi sighed. There weren't any other brilliant ideas that she could come up with either. So far, Motoki's plan was the only thing that could work. "Let's do it then."  
  
Motoki nodded. "Stay close to me, alright? Step where I step. Move when I move. Don't speak when I. . ."  
  
"I get it Motoki!" Usagi snapped. 'Jeez, he reminds me of Minako!'  
  
Motoki sweat dropped. "Right." Then he started to walk casually with Usagi right behind him. When they came near Mamoru he walked side-ways. Patrons at the arcade, stopped to watch the spectacle. They shook their heads and watched in amusement. Never was there ever a dull moment, is what went through their minds.  
  
'Almost there. . .' thought Motoki and Usagi as they neared the entrance but they both froze when they heard Mamoru say: "Hey Motoki? Could you pour me another cup of coffee?"  
  
'EEK!!!' Usagi grabbed onto the back of Motoki's shirt for dear life. 'We're sooooo close!!!!!!' She wailed silently. 'Stupid Mamoru,' she grouched, her demeanor switching all of a sudden, 'he always had bad timing!!!'  
  
"Uh, yeah Mamoru, just give me a sec." Motoki sounded too cheery. So cheery in fact, that Mamoru had to turn in his seat to face him. Mamoru raised a brow questioningly when he saw his friend's expression. It looked. . . well. . . fake.  
  
"Motoki?" Mamoru frowned. 'What the heck is he doing?'  
  
Motoki grinned at him, but even to Mamoru's eyes it was strained. "In a minute. If you'll just turn around," he did a swirling motion with his finger, "in your seat, I'll be with you shortly." Then added, "After I do an important errand."  
  
Mamoru tilted his head. Not ready to let his friend off the hook yet. "An errand? What kind of errand?" He asked nonchalantly. But inside he was burning with curiosity and suspicion. Something wasn't right. He could feel it.  
  
Motoki laughed nervously, wanting very badly to put his hand behind his head; though, he knew that if he did that, Mamoru might see Usagi hiding behind him. "Oh, just this thing I have to do for my sister. She wanted me to hand some note to someone, if I saw them at the arcade."  
  
"Who?"  
  
Now it was Motoki's turn to raise a brow. "Why so curious Mamoru?"  
  
Mamoru shrugged his shoulders, grinning. "Just wondering."  
  
"Alright." Motoki nodded.  
  
"Yep." Mamoru nodded right back.  
  
They faced each other for a while. . .  
  
"Well Motoki? Aren't you going to deliver this note of yours, so I can get my coffee?"  
  
Motoki met him dead on. No way was he going to let Mamoru intimidate him. "When you stop staring, I'll go."  
  
Mamoru chuckled, shaking his head. "Why is it a secret? This arcade is filled with people."  
  
"It's not a secret," protested Motoki, "your stare is annoying the hell out of me. That's all!"  
  
Mamoru held up his hands in surrender. "Okay! I'm turning! I'm turning!"  
  
When Motoki was sure that Mamoru's back was completely turned and he wasn't peeking. He motioned to Usagi with his hand to make a run for it.  
  
Usagi didn't even hesitate for a second and scrammed right out of there. Who knew how long Mamoru could restrain himself from peeking over his shoulder?  
  
/you break away/  
  
When the automatic doors chimed as it opened, Mamoru had chosen that exact moment to look over his shoulder. The only thing he saw in his line of vision were two golden streams of hair swaying in mid-air. His good mood vanished and his heart clenched in guilt and regret. 'Usako. . .' His mind whispered. The object of his dreams. . . the one who owned his heart. The very one he let go to protect from preventing the frightening visions from coming true.  
  
At first, he wanted to ignore them, didn't want to believe they were more than just dreams. He was happy and for the first time in his life, he was satisfied. He wasn't alone anymore, with her he could never feel that way, she completed his soul--- he didn't need anything else. But when the dreams came and demanded him to stop seeing her, unless he wanted her dead, he was reluctant. He was afraid of being alone again and he couldn't bear to be without her.  
  
He loved Usako.  
  
'It's Usagi now,' his mind stated glumly. Mamoru frowned gloomily. That's right. He no longer had a claim over her. She was available to any man who wanted to take her out. He made a fist. Feelings of jealousy running rampant through his veins at those faceless men he has yet to meet. Or probably never meet. He wasn't a part of her life anymore. What happened today was a perfectly good example that she didn't want to have anything to do with him. He shouldn't complain--- he deserves it.  
  
Lost in his thoughts, he was unaware of Motoki's inquisitive stare.  
  
'That break-up with Usagi was hurting him after all,' he thought with some satisfaction, as he watched his friend's normally composed features shift from sadness to unadulterated fury.  
  
Motoki didn't feel the urge to hurt him anymore. What he decided to do was to make Mamoru realize that he needed Usagi. He knew that he couldn't tell his friend what to do but he could push him in the right direction.  
  
He just wondered how the _hell_ he was going to accomplish _that_ feat.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
After running all the way home, Usagi burst into her room panting as she if she'd just ran in a marathon. She went straight to her bed and flopped onto it facedown, making the bed bounce as she did so.  
  
'What a day!' Her mind exclaimed. Usagi turned on her back, trying to get more comfortable, and stared up at the ceiling.  
  
'I shouldn't have run away like that,' she thought sadly, when her hard breathing came down to a minimal level and she was able to contemplate more clearly.  
  
Is this how it was going to be from now on? Her and Mamoru avoiding each other like the plague for the rest of their lives? Usagi shook her head, not liking the sound of that. They have known each other for so long. Long before they were re-born into this world. They were friends, weren't they? It would be a pity to just throw it all away.  
  
"We can't let that happen," Usagi whispered fearfully to the empty room.  
  
She won't let Mamoru allow that to happen either.  
  
Usagi knew in her heart that this separation from Mamoru was tearing her apart. She didn't think she could last much longer in the state she's in. . . walking around like a lost soul.  
  
She realized with sudden clarity, that she needed to be near him. It no longer mattered to her that they were no longer together, that she couldn't hope for the possibility of being one with him again: mind, heart, and soul. If she couldn't have all of him, then she could settle for less. It was killing her not being able to see him face to face, to talk to him. . . just being with him makes her happy.  
  
'But the most important thing of all,' her mind said in hushed tones, 'is that he's happy.'  
  
Usagi gasped as if she were struck by lightning.  
  
All this time. . . she's been wallowing in self-pity and she never gave a second thought to what Mamoru wanted. How could she be so selfish? If she really loved Mamoru, no matter how much it hurt to discover he no longer loved her, she would let him go. She didn't want Mamoru to feel obligated to stick with her and feel miserable. It's his happiness that matters. . . not hers alone. Why did it take her so long to figure that out? She should have always known it!!!  
  
'But its not too late.' She still had the chance to be friends with him, to let him know that she supported his decision of his break-up with her if he was unhappy and that she forgave him.  
  
Usagi felt more at peace, for some strange reason. Or maybe it wasn't strange at all. Maybe by just realizing that loving him didn't have to hurt, that seeing him happy, being in his life was better than nothing at all.  
  
For the first time in more than a week, a soft smile appeared. She'll talk to him tomorrow, she decided. And then everything will be right with the world.  
  
Her world. . .  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
^_^ So, what do you guys think? It's less crazy and more normal than my other story, no? Lol. But I have to say that this is my favorite by far and the lyrics to the song helps a lot in my book =p I'm such a romantic *sweat drops* Any ways, I hope to see you guys in the next chapter!!! ^_~ See ya!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. . . blah, blah, blah. . . whatever =p  
  
AN: Thank you all so much for reviewing and giving this story a chance!!! It means a lot ^^  
  
^_~ Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2: Push the Red Button!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Her feet were beginning to ache, Usagi kept hoping that she act soon and get this whole thing over with because she couldn't stand there all day.  
  
One hour was enough. . . thank you very much!  
  
But as much as she wanted to lift her arm and knock on the door to Mamoru's apartment, she couldn't find the strength nor will to move. Before she arrived, she was moving perfectly fine but right when she stopped in front of his door. . . BAM!  
  
All use of her muscles became none existent. She couldn't even twitch a finger damnit!  
  
Usagi didn't know why she was finding this visit more and more difficult. She knew what she had to do and what she came here to accomplish. There was no reason for her to be acting this way!  
  
It was simple really.  
  
She knocks on the door, Mamoru opens it. At first he will be reluctant to let her in, but in the end, she will be able to convince him to give her a chance to speak to him. Then after clearing up this whole mess, she'll walk out of this very door with him as friends.  
  
/I think/  
  
'If it's so simple,' her mind mocked, 'what are you still doing here?'  
  
Usagi began to wonder that herself.  
  
So focused on figuring out the reasons for her strange behavior, she didn't hear nor see the door open in front of her.  
  
The young man stepping through it didn't notice her either. He was too busy carrying books in his arms and struggling with the keys in his hands to watch where he was going.  
  
The result of what happened next was inevitable.  
  
Usagi was rudely interrupted from her thoughts when a body slammed right into her. A startled "eep!" escaped her lips as she began to fall backwards. Panic surged within her and she frantically reached out for something to hold onto to prevent the fall from occurring.  
  
Likewise, Mamoru was just as startled. The books he was carrying fell from his tight grip as he stumbled, he tried to balance his footing; however, he was left no choice but to fall forward when a strong force grabbed and yanked him by the shirt.  
  
As the two fell onto the floor, Usagi ending up on her back and Mamoru on top of her, there was complete and utter silence; except for the couple's heavy breathing that filled the air.  
  
Usagi cautiously opened her eyes and felt her cheeks burn when she saw _who_ it was that had their body pressed intimately against hers.  
  
The person's stormy blue eyes were a dead give away for one and the soft- spoken word of 'Usako' that was uttered was another.  
  
'Did he just say what I think he just said?' She wondered, shock consuming her as if she had stuck her finger in an electric socket. It wasn't possible. . . was it? Maybe she was hearing things. Yes, that's right. Didn't Mamoru break-up with her because he didn't love her anymore? He wouldn't be calling her 'Usako' if he did!  
  
For awhile, they laid there on the floor in the middle of the hallway. . . too stunned to move. Mamoru's forehead rested against Usagi's, the feel of his warm skin reminding her of the fact that is the closest she has been to him for over a week.  
  
While it lasted, Usagi savored it.  
  
The scent of mint toothpaste wafting over her face created delightful tingles teasing her cheeks, nose, and mouth.  
  
_Especially_ her mouth.  
  
His mouth was so close. If she decided to lift her head up just a tiny bit. . . their lips would instantly touch--- igniting a spark she knew would sear her to the very depths of her soul.  
  
The gods must be teasing her. She just knew it! They must have planned this! Here she was with her body crushed under the man she loves and she no longer has the privilege to kiss him senseless!  
  
IT'S not FAIR!  
  
It was at that point that Mamoru collected his bearings and hefted himself off of her. Much to Usagi's disappointment. . .  
  
"Usagi," Mamoru sighed, "what are you doing here?"  
  
She opened her mouth to explain when he cut her off. Okay, he is really starting to piss her off.  
  
"Didn't I tell you that it's over? Usagi when I said. . ."  
  
"SHUT UP MAMORU!"  
  
That did the trick. Mamoru didn't know what else to do but stand there and gawk at his furious ex-girlfriend as she picked herself up from the floor.  
  
Huffing, she said, "Can't you let me speak for once? You act as if you know exactly what I'm going to say next!" Here she gave him piercing glare, which made Mamoru gulp and take a step back. "And for your information! I'm not here to beg and plead for you to take me back you egotistical baka!!! How conceited can you possibly be?! I _came_ because I _want_ to talk to you!"  
  
"Oh," he answered dumbly, not knowing what else to say at first but snapped himself out of it.  
  
Bending down to pick up his books, he replied, "I can't right now. . . maybe tomorrow." When he retrieved all of them, he walked passed Usagi, not having the decency to say 'bye' and headed straight for the elevator.  
  
/you're gone to stay/  
  
Usagi narrowed her eyes. He looked like he was in a _real_ hurry to get away from her. "Are you avoiding me Chiba?!" she yelled and began following him. There's no way she was going to allow him to run away from her!  
  
Standing before the elevator, he pushed one of the buttons and glanced sideways at Usagi, raising a brow. "Don't be silly. I told you. I don't have time to talk right now."  
  
Folding her arms above her chest, she retorted, "Sure we do."  
  
Mamoru smirked and stepped through the elevator doors as they opened, Usagi right behind him. "I highly doubt it Odango."  
  
'Ahhh. . .' she thought, staring at him with fire in her eyes, as they walked to their respective places inside the elevator. 'So its back to Odango Atama is it?' She always hated that nickname and Mamoru knew it. 'Well, if that's how it's going to be. Fine!'  
  
When the elevator doors slid closed, Mamoru pushed the button that would take them down to the lobby.  
  
It wouldn't be long before that happens. She knew once the elevator arrived to its destination, Mamoru would leave her in the dust, barely giving her enough time to say what she wanted him to hear.  
  
Impulsively, she pushed the red button.  
  
With a shudder, the elevator halted its descent.  
  
Mamoru turned to gaze at her, shocked by Usagi's forwardness. "WHAT has GOTTEN into you?!?!?!" he bellowed.  
  
Annoyed and downright frustrated, she replied, "I just want you to hear me out!!!"  
  
Frowning, he carefully laid the books on the floor before advancing towards her. "I don't have time for this!" He stressed out the words, wanting her to realize how much precious time he's losing. He was going to be late!!!  
  
"It'll only take a minute!" Usagi pleaded. "I promise!"  
  
Mamoru shook his head. "Move," he commanded, stopping about three paces away from her.  
  
Firm in her resolve to speak with him, even if it _killed_ her, she said, "No."  
  
Mamoru raised a brow so high it almost disappeared behind his bangs. "No?" he asked softly, his dark blue eyes slowly darkening in irritation. "No??? I don't have time to play games Odango Atama!!!!!!!!" He scowled. "I have places to be!"  
  
"This isn't a game Mamoru-baka!!!" she snapped. She may still love him with all her heart but he's beginning to get on her nerves the way he use to do before they discovered their feelings for one another. "I just need one minute of your time!"  
  
His hands fisted at his sides, he took another step. "Odango," he said warningly, "I suggest you move."  
  
"And I suggest you stay put!" she shot back. She was determined to get her way.  
  
There was just one problem.  
  
So does Mamoru.  
  
Mamoru took the last two remaining steps, cornering her.  
  
'So he's decided to play the big bad wolf?' Usagi thought seething. 'Well tough! _This_ little piggy ain't squealing in fright and going wee wee wee all the way home!'  
  
"Last warning," he said softly. "Move."  
  
Usagi gulped. She had to admit. He looked pretty darn scary right about now, looming over her like some bloodthirsty youma. But hey! She was Sailor Moon! She can take on this pansy, rose throwing Cape Boy!!!  
  
Squaring her shoulders, she lifted her nose up haughtily. "Dream on Chiba! As if _I'm_ going to move just because _you_ say so!"  
  
A sly smile appeared on his face. "Is that so?" He asked, sounding amused by this display of defiance and bravery.  
  
Usagi did a double take. "Huh?" It was then she took a closer look at him. Her eyes widened at his devious expression. 'Ohhh boy.' This was not how she thought it would turn out. She just wanted to talk to him! Why is he making this so complicated?!  
  
In a move she hadn't seen coming, his hand shot out to grab her arm, pulled her aside and pinned her to the wall with one of his arms. While the other pushed the red button, allowing the elevator to descend once more.  
  
Smirking, he asked smugly, "You were saying?"  
  
Usagi was gaping, shocked by what Mamoru did. Then she closed her mouth. She felt anger spreading through her like wild fire, making her body shake from the force of it.  
  
That was uncalled for! Ooh! She was going to give him a piece of her mind! "Aaarrgggggh! You CREEP!! You unbearable OAF! You despicable BAKA!!! What was that for??? One minute I said! One minute to let you know that I forgive you! One minute to ask you if we can start over and become friends!!!" Usagi's voice rose to a crescendo. "But did you listen? NOOOO! You had to be a bully and treat me like I'm some little kid you can push around!"  
  
Mamoru didn't hear the elevator doors slid open or that the sensation of going down had stopped. His mind was reeling from Usagi's revelation.  
  
"Sir? Sir is everything alright?"  
  
Tearing his eyes from the furious blonde, he glanced sideways at the man who had just spoken. 'He must be the electrician who works here,' he thought as he got a good look at his clothes, before mumbling a distracted, "Hmm? Yes?"  
  
"I asked if everything is alright. The elevator stopped and. . ."  
  
Mamoru waved his free hand, halting the man's sentence. He winced when he felt a sharp pain on his knee "Yes everything is fine here. I apologize for the inconvenience." He smiled sheepishly. "We were fighting—oww!—and I accidentally pushed the—oww! cut that out!—wrong button."  
  
The man appeared skeptical but shrugged, deciding to let it go. He inclined his head at Mamoru and. . . the girl that happened to be struggling against the man's arm, shrieking angrily and kicking the man's legs. He sweat dropped. He didn't even _want_ to know. "Good day." And walked away from the strange scene.  
  
Mamoru turned his attention back to Usagi when he felt another swift kick on his ankle this time. Through gritted teeth, he said, "Damnit! Stop it Odango!"  
  
Usagi gave him a sugary sweet smile and fluttered her eyelashes. "Unless you let me go, you'll be bruise-free. But until then. . ."  
  
Thwack! Thwack! Thwack! Thwack!  
  
Swearing, Mamoru released her and put as much space between them as possible. He bent down to rub his legs and directed a fierce glare at Usagi who was looking mighty pleased with this turn of events.  
  
"What the HELL was that FOR?!" Mamoru yelled.  
  
Usagi crossed her arms. "For being a bully," she stated simply.  
  
Scowling, he replied, "But does that give you the right to kick me???"  
  
"Hmmm. Let me think. . ." She rested her chin on the palm of her hand. Okay. Thinking time is over. "YES!"  
  
The temptation to strangle her was becoming more appealing by the minute. Speaking of minutes. . . what time is it? He glanced down at his watch.  
  
"DAMN! I'm late!" He pushed a button for the doors to reopen and rushed right through it.  
  
"Wait Mamoru!" Usagi called out. She wasn't angry anymore. She just needed to know if they could start over.  
  
He halted and turned around, glaring at her impatiently. "What?! I have to go."  
  
Biting back an insult, she asked, "I want to know if there is any chance that we can start over as friends?" She bit her bottom lip nervously, waiting for his response.  
  
His glare melted away and his face turned expressionless. "It won't work," he said, his voice hard as ice.  
  
She swallowed the lump in her throat. That struck a blow. She felt as if he pierced her heart with an arrow. "Why?"  
  
/Lonely nights that come/  
  
"It'll be awkward." '. . . having you so close to me and not being able to envelop you in my arms or press my lips against yours,' was his unspoken thought. He wanted to be near her but he knew he couldn't bear it. And besides, he had to stay away from her. . . the dreams told him he had to or else.  
  
Mamoru felt so cold and lonely without her. He missed the days when she would come over to his apartment on the weekends. They would cuddle close to each other on the couch, eating popcorn, watching some movies. When it got late, she would fall asleep with her head resting on his shoulder. He always loved that part because it gave him the opportunity to carry her in his arms and take her to his bedroom.  
  
He can still remember wrapping his arms around her, pulling her close and feeling so complete as they lay sleeping on his bed.  
  
Which is another reason why he can't be friends with her. She'll only be a reminder of what he's missing.  
  
As he turned and walked away, he didn't see the knowing gleam in Usagi's eyes.  
  
'He still feels something for me,' she thought, hugging herself joyfully.  
  
For a brief moment, Mamoru's defenses had crumbled, giving her a glimpse to what he was truly feeling inside. Though, it was enough for her. She understood right then he was keeping up a front and it was all the more reason why she should keep on trying to befriend him.  
  
She was about to leave when something caught her eye.  
  
The books Mamoru was carrying earlier was still stacked on the floor.  
  
He had forgotten them in his hurry to leave.  
  
Usagi grinned. 'I'll be seeing you soon Mamoru.'  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
She should have left the cursed books alone!  
  
Usagi was walking with six textbooks in her arms.  
  
Yeah you heard her. SIX!!!  
  
She was panting from exhaustion and her arms were aching so much, she was sure that they wanted to wither away and die it was so painful. And if that wasn't enough she kept bumping into people, the damn things were so high she couldn't see!!!  
  
"HEY watch it girly!"  
  
"OOPS! Sorry!"  
  
"OWWW! That's my foot!"  
  
"OOPS! Sorry!"  
  
"YOWZER! You hit my nose!!!"  
  
"I did?! Oh. . . I mean. OOPS! Sorry!"  
  
And then there are times when she didn't bump into people.  
  
"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Stay _away_ from the car! I repeat: STAY AWAY FROM THE CAR!"  
  
"EEK!"  
  
BOING!  
  
"OWWIIIEEEE! What I hit?" Usagi shifts the books to the side for a moment to see. . .  
  
A pole???  
  
Usagi sweat drops. This was _not_ her day!  
  
Shaking her head, she kept on going. Tripping over a dog, stepping onto a cat's tail, and slamming into a poor old lady later. . .  
  
She finally made it to her destination!  
  
You can imagine Usagi's relief in seeing the familiar Crown Arcade sign. It's almost over! 'But don't you still have to go see Mamoru to return these books?' Her mind reminded her, shattering her happiness.  
  
"Hmmph!" Stomping over to the doors, she stood on the mat that was laid before it and waited till the automatic doors chimed open. When she heard the chimes go off, she continued on stomping and called out for Motoki.  
  
"Motoki-san? Are you here? Motooooo—ARRGGGH!"  
  
Due to not watching where she was going, she hadn't noticed the brown puddle on the floor. Which, incidentally, is what had made her slip. The textbooks she had balanced in her arms fell into a heap on the floor along with her.  
  
She moaned, not just from the pain she was feeling but the cold liquid that happened to be seeping into the back of her shirt.  
  
She cringed.  
  
Of all days to be wearing a white shirt!  
  
"I hate my life," Usagi muttered sourly.  
  
Motoki had chosen that precise moment to appear. He was carrying a mop and bucket and whistling a merry tune, but it died down when he saw the pouting blonde on the floor.  
  
Seeing the books scattered around her, he instantly knew what happened.  
  
"Usagi-chan? Are you okay?"  
  
"Leave me alone," she said grumpily, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
Motoki winced in sympathy. Putting down the mop and bucket on the floor, he stretched out a hand. "Here. Let me help you up," he said kindly.  
  
Still pouting, she replied stubbornly, "No."  
  
His mouth twitched. "It can't be comfortable lying on the floor, sticky with soda."  
  
"At least I'll be safer down here. I've had enough bad luck to last me a lifetime!!!" Seeing the questioning look on his face, she said hurriedly, "And _no_ I won't tell you what happened!"  
  
Motoki grinned. "What if someone accidentally spills soda on you?"  
  
"That's okay. I'm already wet and sticky."  
  
"What if they step on you?"  
  
". . ."  
  
Motoki laughed. 'I guess she hadn't thought that far.' "Usagi-chan. . . you can't stay here like that all day! Now get up!" The latter was said with a stern look.  
  
Grumbling, she did as she was told.  
  
Motoki went to pick up the heavy textbooks and winced when he lifted them up. He can't imagine how Usagi was able to walk all this way carrying these books. "Are these yours?!"  
  
Glaring at them, wishing they'd burn, she said, "No they're Mamoru's." Not wanting to get into a discussion about it, she deftly changed the subject. "Any ways, Motoki-san, do you know where Mamoru is?"  
  
He looked up at the ceiling, for a moment, thinking; then looked back down at her. "He told me he was going to work as an intern at the Rose Memorial Hospital today, starting at four in the afternoon. He received a letter from them about three days ago, notifying him that they accepted his application. He sounded real excited about it when he told me, since he's now closer than ever to becoming a doctor."  
  
"Oh." Usagi smiled sadly. 'Too bad I wasn't there when it happened.' "I'm happy to hear that Motoki-san."  
  
"You know," Motoki said carefully, noticing her despondent expression, "I heard that the staff at the hospital are looking for volunteers. . . if you're interested that is." This was Motoki's chance to help Mamoru and Usagi. He was sure if they spent time together in the same environment, they were bound to get back together as a couple.  
  
Usagi perked up at the suggestion. "Really?" 'Baka! Don't look _too_ desperate for wanting to be near Mamoru!!!' Usagi cleared her throat and changed her expression to a look of nonchalance. "I mean. . . that's nice."  
  
Inwardly, Motoki laughed. Usagi has never been good at hiding her feelings, which, he thought to be one of her best qualities. "You don't have to." He shrugged. "Just thought I should let you know."  
  
"Thank you Motoki-san. I'll think about it." Then she sighed as she looked at the books in Motoki's arms. "I should be going. Could you give me the books? I have to go give them back to Mamoru." She stretched out her arms reluctantly.  
  
Putting them on the counter, he shook his head. "Don't worry about it Usagi-chan. I'll drop these off at Mamoru's place later."  
  
She was going to protest, when her mind exclaimed, 'Don't! He'll think you're desperate!' So instead, she smiled cheerfully and said, "Thank you so much Motoki-san! I really appreciate it!" Besides, she was sort of relieved that she didn't have to carry them any longer.  
  
Motoki nodded. "Anytime."  
  
With one last smile directed towards him, Usagi turned around and left.  
  
He grinned slyly. Maybe he should go send in application as an intern himself. Things were bound to get interesting at Rose Memorial Hospital.  
  
Of course, he wouldn't have the time. What with going to college and needing to work at his family's business and all.  
  
"Damn," he muttered. He had forgotten all about it.  
  
Oh well. He can always pry the details out of Mamoru.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Usagi shuddered as she peeled the white shirt off. She was glad to be home. Walking around with a soda-drenched shirt had been making her miserable and uncomfortable.  
  
Pulling a pink shirt over her head, Motoki's words came rushing back to her.  
  
There was no doubt in her mind that she was going to sign up as a volunteer at that hospital. She just knew that she couldn't volunteer alone. It would certainly lessen Mamoru's suspicion that she was only doing it to be close to him.  
  
"Don't want him thinking I'm some stalker, do we now?" she mumbled.  
  
Tomorrow at school, she can ask Ami and Makoto. And if they didn't agree then she can ask Rei and Minako, since there is going to be a Senshi meeting afterwards.  
  
Apparently, Rei has been experiencing negative vibes lately.  
  
'Don't tell me our youma free vacation is now coming to an end!' she wailed silently.  
  
'Nothing lasts forever. . .'  
  
Usagi sighed. She started realizing that when Mamoru broke up with her.  
  
'Face it,' her mind said, 'life sucks!'  
  
Her lips thinned and she got a determined glint in her eye. "I can't believe that," she declared. "It will get better! I'll make sure of it!!" Her voice rose higher. "You'll see!!! Before this month is through, Mamoru and I will be the best of friends!!!"  
  
During her little speech, she had gotten on top of her bed and is now staring up at the ceiling with her arms waving around in the air.  
  
However, she stilled when a snide voice said: "And I thought YOU couldn't get any weirder! I knew this thing would come in handy when I came into your room!"  
  
Snap!  
  
Usagi saw red. "Give me that camera you dork!!!!!!!"  
  
Shingo grinned. He pulled down his bottom eyelid and stuck out his tongue. "Nyah! And miss this chance to embarrass you??? No way!" Then he ran away, laughing gleefully.  
  
"COME BACK HERE!" And Usagi was off the bed, chasing after her annoying little brother.  
  
If only Usagi knew that achieving her happiness is easier said than done. . .  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Yay! I finished my second chapter!!! I didn't think I would. Hee hee. I know you guys probably have an odd look on your faces right about now, thinking 'then why'd you post this story in the first place?'.  
  
Truthfully, I had it done for like a month and it was just sitting there in my computer. I had planned to post this after I finished my other story but it kept chanting 'post me. . . post me. . .post me.' And then finally I gave in. You guys know what that's like. . . don't you? ^_^  
  
I didn't have a clue where this story was going. I mean I do now. . . sort of =p Any ways, enough of that! I'll be going now!  
  
^_~ Bye!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. Shocking isn't it? ::grin::

AN: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews!!!

Ghetto Queen: You're absolutely right. I should change it as a Romance _and_ Humor category ::sighs:: I tried to be serious throughout the story but I guess I'm not strong enough in containing my silly side ::shrugs:: Oh well.

Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: The Domino Effect

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Usagi was off to a good start this morning. For once she had woken up early, much to the astonishment of her cat Luna. In fact. . . she was so astonished the poor thing screamed in fear and fainted. But not before she uttered, "Aliens! She's been taken over by aliens!"

Usagi huffed, indignant. That wasn't the reaction she had expected from the "responsible can't-do-nothing-wrong" feline.

Then she giggled. Though, she had to admit it was funny. Maybe she should do it more often; however, it occurred to her that sooner or later the shock would wear off and Luna would expect her to do it all the time once she realizes that she was capable of being reliable to do what's expected of her.

Usagi scrunched up her nose, not liking the idea of becoming mature and responsible. "Ugh! I'd rather clean Shingo's under wear than allowing that to happen." She shuddered. And that was saying a lot!!!

The only reason why she was up early this morning was because she was too eager to ask her friends if they wanted to volunteer with her at the hospital. She could barely contain her excitement at the thought of seeing Mamoru today. Even if he has been a real creep lately and calling her 'Odango Atama', she reflected with a scowl, she was still looking forward to seeing him. And deep down, she has been enjoying their banter; it felt like the good old days.

/memories that flow/

The events of yesterday came to mind. Touching her left shoulder, she could still imagine Mamoru's hand pinning her to the wall. She blushed. Thank Kami she had been too angry to notice or her face would have been as red as a tomato!!!

'I can't let Mamoru see how much he still has an affect on me,' she thought determinedly as she put on her school uniform. Otherwise. . . how else is she going to convince him of becoming her friend?

Walking out of her room, she saw Shingo walk right out of his simultaneously. She felt her blood boil when she thought back to what happened the previous day. She wasn't successful in getting her hands on that camera from the little stinker. It may be too early in the morning for an interrogation but she didn't want to wait.

Who knows what he would do with the picture if she waited too long in getting it back?

"Hey dork!" she called out furiously, as she made her way towards him. "I want that camera!"

Looking up, Shingo was shocked to discover his sister towering over him menacingly. But that didn't frighten him--- he was too busy gawking at her in stupefaction to notice.

She was awake?!?!?

It was a hard concept to grasp. He did the only thing he could at the moment.

He fainted.

Usagi's anger shifted to confusion as Shingo fell to the floor.

She frowned. That was the second time that day! She probably scared him with her temper. Next time she'll make sure to tone it down a bit.

Letting out a sigh, she went downstairs to get her breakfast for a change. Seeing her father reading a newspaper and sipping some coffee, she greeted him with a cheery smile and said, "Morning Daddy!"

Kenji slowly brought down the newspaper he was reading, not sure that he heard right, and stared at his wide awake daughter with a stunned expression. "USAGI???"

Splat.

His face met the pancakes on his plate.

Usagi stopped smiling and blinked slowly. 'What the heck is going on?!?!?!?!?' Was it because she was up early? Is that why everyone she came in contact with fainted dead away?

Sighing, she shook her head and headed for the kitchen, knowing that is where she would find her mother. She knew that her mother would handle this better than everyone else.

Entering the kitchen, she saw her mother making another batch of pancakes and drooled. "Mmmm. That looks so good! Can I have some Mom?"

Ikuko stopped stirring the contents in the bowl and set the wooden spoon on the counter. She turned disbelieving eyes onto her daughter. "You're awake. . .?"

"Yep!" Usagi stated proudly. "Aren't you. . ."

Thump.

". . . glad?" she finished with less enthusiasm. She guessed she gave her mother too much credit. It was starting to annoy Usagi how everyone was dropping like flies.

"And it's doing _wonders_ for my self-esteem," she gritted with false cheer. Stepping over her mother's prone form, she grabbed the last pancake on the plate and went to put on her shoes that was laid by the front door and took her schoolbag before walking out of the house. She didn't want to be there when they woke up--- she was embarrassed enough as it is.

As she walked towards her school, she glanced down at her watch to see that she had about forty minutes to spare till school started. After that 'little' episode at her house, she wasn't willing to walk into her school while everyone around her screamed out her name in shock and go thump thump thump on the ground.

She didn't think she would be able to handle it.

So her trek to school switched to the park--- a place that she liked to refer to as 'her sanctuary'. Her face visibly brightened when she saw Mamoru sitting on her bench. It was the perfect place to gaze at the lake and let it work its magic in calming a person's senses.

Instead of shouting out a greeting, she walked over to the bench and plopped down onto it, pretending that she didn't know he was there and stretched her arms over her head.

Mamoru was startled to hear a body smack onto the bench, making it shake slightly and turned to see it was Usagi. "Stalking me now, are we?"

She "eeped" and her head jerked to the side to meet his amused dark blue eyes. "Oh. It's _you_." she said disdainfully. "It seems I can't find any peace in this stinking city with you taking up residence."

His right brow shot up and without missing a beat said, "Why didn't you know Odango?" Once she shook her head, he leaned forward and felt pleased, even though he shouldn't, when her eyes widened to dramatic proportions. "It's my mission in life to drive you insane."

Usagi didn't know what to say or do. With him so close, she once again felt the need to crush her lips against his. 'Remember Usagi,' she admonished to herself, 'his mission may be to drive you insane. . .' She left out the details on while Mamoru thought he was irritating her, what he was really doing was building the pent-up sexual frustration that was steadily growing within her. 'Yours is to be his friend. Friends ONLY!'

Now that was settled, she had another problem to settle.

How to move away from Mamoru without letting him know that his nearness made her uneasy?

To tell you the truth, there was no way around it. She's just going to have to make a run for it.

Producing a fake yawn, she took a peek at her watch and instantly stood up. "Oh no! I'm going to be late!!!" Picking up her bag from the floor, she waved at him as she was making her exit, all the while saying, "Sorry! As much as I was enjoying our little chit-chat--- I have to go!"

/Bringing you back again/

Mamoru smirked as he glanced at his own watch and without thinking he picked up his school books and went after her. "Wait up Odango! Your school doesn't start for another thirty minutes! Let me walk you, since you're so reluctant to end our conversation so soon." He didn't understand his motives for doing this. Maybe it was because he enjoyed making her life miserable?

He was so E-V-I-L.

Usagi wanted to pulverize him. 'Who does he think he is anyway?' Pause. 'It was _my_ idea to become friends with him in the first place! If anyone is going to be doing the initiating it would be _ME_!!!!!!!!!!!' (AN: Is anyone else confused? ::sweat drops:: So am I. It's so sad to see a girl's logic—such as Usagi's—to be so screwed up.)

"Look," she began, with an artificial smile, "that's very kind of you, but I'm sure you have to get to school pretty soon too. Thanks for the offer." 'That's wonderful Usagi,' she said to herself, 'show him that you don't care whether he comes or goes.'

Grinning too broadly for Usagi's tastes, Mamoru replied in such a saccharine voice it made her want to vomit. "Awww. . . I didn't know you cared Odango Atama! It gives me such a nice, warm feeling inside."

Without warning, Usagi whacked his shoulder with her book bag. Mamoru immediately distanced himself from her, rubbing the painful bruise that was steadily forming. "What's your problem?! Why the HELL did you hit me!!??" he bellowed uproariously, scaring the poor pedestrians so much that they decided to cross the other side of the street.

"Now that's more like it!" Usagi chirped, giving a skip to her steps as she said it. "There's the mean and nasty Chiba I know!"

Mamoru scowled, which delighted Usagi even more. Anything was better than a sickly sweet talking Mamoru. And perhaps, it was just enough to make him leave her side?

Yeah right!

Mamoru sulked beside her as they made their way towards her school. Coming upon the school gates, she turned towards him and made an attempt to smile at him but it came off looking irritable. "Well, now that we're finally here. I am so relieved to be rid of you." Usagi's eyes widened at her mistake. 'Oops! Did I just say that?' Glancing up at Mamoru and seeing him scowling even more, gave her the indication that she did.

"What did you say?" he asked slowly, his eyes daring her to say it again.

Panicking, she backed away and started running toward the entrance of her school, all the while screaming, "Nothing! Nothing at all!!!" She didn't stop running until she was safely inside her classroom.

Naru was gazing at Usagi in overall shock. 'Usagi?? At school twenty minutes early?! What is the world coming to?' Just as she was about to ask her friend if she was feeling alright, Ms. Haruna glided through the door, swinging her book bag merrily.

"Morning everyone!" she said, clearly in a good mood. "How are you do---" She froze. "Usagi?"

Usagi tried to ignore the impending doom her presence will soon bring and waved smiling.

"Morning Ms. Haruna!"

Clatter! Thump.

Usagi groaned in mortification and slammed her head against her desk.

This is the last time she's coming to class early!!!!

-------

It was mid-afternoon, something Usagi was most thankful for.

Her and her friends, Ami and Makoto, were making their way to the Cherry Hill Temple for a Senshi meeting. Even though, Usagi was relieved to get away from the gossip and snickers directed towards her whenever she came into a room or walked down the hall, she was still being reminded of the incident with Ms. Haruna.

Usagi would have done anything to slip out of her skin and disappear into the Earth's soil to get away from the nightmare she called "life".

Got that? Anything!

Now, as much as she loved her friends and knew that they would never do anything to hurt her, she wasn't unaware of the battle they were facing with their vocal chords.

Makoto desperately has her lips locked together. However, her struggle to keep silent and not burst into hysterics was making her eyes tear and her face turn into a maroon hue.

Ami, on the other hand, seemed to be doing a better job of controlling her need to laugh. It would have been believable to any observer, had she not been swallowing so much.

It was too much for Usagi to bear. Okay. So maybe it _was_ funny that Ms. Haruna not only fainted but fell on Umino, squishing his frail body beneath hers and forcing all the oxygen from his lungs making him pass out as well. Doesn't make it right for them to laugh at her!

Usagi's brows furrowed. Though, she had to wonder about the dreamy smile on Umino's face. She didn't think she'd be smiling if anyone fell on her. Unless, it was some hunky guy. . . Oh! Oh ewwwww!!!!!!

Thanks to her lovely imagination, her mind has conjured up an icky scene to forever haunt her days whenever she saw Ms. Haruna and Umino.

Does the phrase 'getting close and personal' make it that much clearer?

Hearing the choking sounds Makoto was now emitting, she sighed and stopped walking.

Enough was enough!

She turned to face her friends, forcing them to halt in their steps.

Her patience fleeted when she saw the looks on their faces. Ami wasn't going to make it after all. "Oh just laugh and get it over with already!" she shouted, waving her hands in the air, her book bag swaying dangerously in her grip.

Ami and Makoto opened their mouths to deny Usagi's accusation but a giggle escaped them both. Horrified, they quickly snapped their traitorous mouths shut.

Usagi felt a vein on her forehead start to pulse, putting her in an even fowler mood than before.

Seeing their friend's ever-growing temper, they made an effort to speak.

"HAHAHAHA!"

They shut their mouths back down with a click. Makoto and Ami gazed at each other with wide eyes, wondering what they were going to do about this dilemma. It wasn't right of them to be laughing at their friend and leader.

But could they help it?

NO!

Their defenses crumbling, they turned to each other, hoping the other could help them get a grip on their composure by grabbing onto each other. They took deep breaths and held it.

'They would have made excellent statues,' Usagi grumbled as she observed their still postures.

Finally, she sighed, annoyed. Time isn't on their side and the more they stood here, the more pissed off Rei was going to be when they got to the temple.

All Usagi had to do was lightly poke them and they fell down in a heap. Makoto was the first to break; she couldn't handle the strain of keeping a straight face any longer. She was laughing so hard she was incapable of moving. Ami still stays intact. Her determination to not laugh touched Usagi deeply.

Really it did.

But crawling around on hands and knees, gasping and swallowing lost its effect after five seconds. After awhile, she gave up and joined Makoto.

Actually, if you want to get down to specifics, they sounded worse than a pack of hyenas. Their cries so loud and piercing, it could be heard all over Tokyo, giving everyone an awful earache.

From that day onward, everyone called it the Great Earache Massacre.

Too bad Usagi had a front row seat. It affected her hearing. . . with disastrous results.

-------

When they had reached the temple, they were greeted with an impatient and wincing Rei. To their astonishment, she didn't yell at Usagi (not that she would have heard her anyway) nor did she give them a lecture about the importance of punctuality. Instead, she ushered them quickly inside the temple.

Upon entering Rei's room, they noticed Minako was already there. Sitting on the floor, she was leaning on her elbows on the table, grimacing every now and then from the pain the mysterious shrieks that struck her ears a few minutes before had given her.

Her face visibly brightened when she noticed them. "Hi minna! I'm so glad you made it!!!" And as quickly as her happiness appeared, concern settled into her expression. "Are you guys alright? Were you out there when it happened?"

"When what happened?" asked Makoto in all seriousness.

Minako sent an incredulous look her way. "Why... when a bunch of screeching banshees filled the air, giving me and everyone else an awful earache--- that's what!"

Startled, Ami and Makoto glanced at each other; their cheeks fusing with color. There was no doubt in their minds what Minako was talking about and it made them want to bow their heads in shame.

Were they really THAT loud?

Usagi, of course, was oblivious to what was being said. The poor thing was in pain, holding her head in her hands.

Rei noticed this right away. She wasn't exactly in the best of moods right now, considering the headache that was steadily forming from the suffering her ears were experiencing. And who else would be the perfect candidate to bring her pain and anger to the surface? She wouldn't _dream_ of allowing her friends to see her whine like a wimp!!!!!!

Rei smirked, crossing her arms. "You know, Odango Atama, you should put a stop to ramming your head against poles--- it isn't healthy," she informed mockingly. She frowned when Usagi didn't jump at the chance to retort or stick her tongue out at her.

This did not bode well with Rei. She needed someone to argue with damnit! And she was going to have that argument one way or the other!! Even if it killed her!

Her voice oozing with sarcasm, she declared, "What's the matter? Can't catch your tongue?"

Not one solitary peep was heard from the blonde-haired girl.

Rei fumed. What is going _ON_? Has she lost her touch? Was her insults not good enough anymore??? She gulped when a horrifying thought popped into her mind. 'AM _I_ GOING SOFT?!?!?!?' Oh no. . . not her! To Usagi, she was a Pyro! To all the citizens of Tokyo, she was dubbed as the Fire Breathing Dragon!!!

Rei Hino was _not_ GOING SOFT!!!!!!!

She gazed at Usagi with renewed determination. When she opened her mouth, nothing but insults were pouring out of her mouth.

Meanwhile, Minako observed the scene before her with great interest. "Wow," she said in awe, "I've never heard such awful words come out of Rei's poisonous mouth!!! And look at Usagi!" she exclaimed pointing to the blonde who was now gazing up at the ceiling. "I've never seen her so calm! What did she take today? A valium?"

Once again, she had unknowingly made Makoto and Ami's guilt dig deeper into the pit of their stomachs. And for the first time in Ami's life, she wanted to keep her crime a secret. She knew if it ever got out, her and Makoto would _never_ live it down.

Rei, at this point, had—Kami forbid—ran out of insults. The only other option she has now is to bug the hell out of her without words. This, she was sure, would garner a reaction from Usagi.

There was no way the Odango Atama can ignore her now!

The three bystanders cringed at the sight of the villainous glee that took over Rei's face. There's no telling what she was about to do now. Even if they did, there was no way they could prevent it from happening.

Faster than a streak of lightning tearing through the sky, Rei's hands struck with a terrifying swiftness and yanked Usagi's pigtails down till she shrieked out in pain and shock.

"AHHHHHH-OWWWWWWWIIIEEEEEEE!" Then immediately after that she began crying.

Everyone winced. Minako slapped her hands over her ears. "Not _again_!" she cried out in misery. She didn't know how much more her ears would last this terrible onslaught.

As Rei groaned, her headaches growing sharper by the minute, she started to ask herself why she wanted Usagi's attention in the first place.

"WWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Nope. She hadn't a clue why.

"THAT'S ENOUGH ODANGO!"

One answer still remained from Usagi's lips:

"WWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"ODANGO, SHUT UP!"

"WWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Oh, she was pushing her over the edge alright!!!!!!! And no one should hold her accountable for what she was going to do next. Walking over to the table, she snatched up a chocolate chip cookie among the pile that was sitting on a huge plate, came back to the wailing baby. . .

. . . and stuffed the damn thing into her mouth.

Rei wiped the crumbs from her hands, her grin stretching ear to ear when silence descended the room. The look on Usagi's face was priceless! Her cheeks were round and full like a chipmunk had stuffed a huge acorn in its mouth. But, aside from that, she seemed to her as a bug-eyed Odango who had lost the capacity to use whatever brain cells she had.

Just as Rei had thought that, Usagi slowly chewed the cookie in her mouth, but the shock of what occurred did not leave her eyes.

Ami was the first to recover from her shock and regarded Rei with disapproval. "Rei, that wasn't very nice. First you tug her hair and _then_ you stuff a COOKIE in her _mouth_? Where's all this violence coming from?"

The girl in question shrugged. "She wouldn't stop wailing." She didn't add anything further to her comment. The word "violence" had reminded Rei why she had called this meeting in the first place. And they would have to start as soon as possible or she was going to be terrorizing Usagi when it has nothing to do with her but---

Rei cleared her throat. "I think we should discuss the problem at hand."

Makoto raised a brow and crossed her arms. "You mean other than the fact that you need anger management?" she retorted, her frown turned down dangerously low. She was not happy with Rei at the moment. Too much has happened to her poor friend today. Makoto winced inwardly. She knew all _too_ well.

Rei ignored her and seated herself on one of the cushions at the table, everyone else, including the miserable Usagi, did the same.

Not wasting any time, she said, "I had a vision last night." Everyone, except Usagi who was busy stuffing her mouth with cookies, leaned toward Rei captivated by the mystery her voice contained.

Seconds passed, impatiently Minako exclaimed, "_Well_? Out with it already! What did you see?"

Rei's eyes sparked in triumph, much to their confusion.

"Do you want to know?" she asked in a sinister way.

Minako gulped. There was a feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach. What's wrong with her? What was she so afraid of finding out? She was a Senshi! She had nothing to fear!

Straightening her spine, she nodded her head.

Rei stared at her, gauging her reaction. "Are you sure?"

"Hai!"

"Are you positively sure?"

"HAI!" she thundered. "TELL ME!"

Rei took a deep breath and with a murderous glint in her brown depths said: "You're doom."

Nothing but 'blink blink' was Minako's reaction. "Eh?"

The fiery priestess gave a war cry. "You still haven't paid for what you did yesterday!" She then made an attempt to pounce on the still gaping blonde.

Just as Usagi finished the last cookie, she was startled to see Rei sliding across the table with her hands reaching for Minako's throat. The girl on the receiving end fortunately snapped out of her stupor and crawled desperately out of the way. Rei growled in frustration and chased after the poor girl outside the temple.

Makoto and Ami glanced at each other.

Ami sighed. "Should we go after them and stop Rei from hurting Minako again?"

The brunette shrugged. "What choice do we have?"

"None."

Makoto grinned ruefully at that. "Then we're off to save Dorothy from the Wicked Witch of the East!"

Usagi stared on in confusion as the two before her talked to one another. 'What are they saying?'

She tipped her head to one side, frowning. Her hearing was coming back. But all she could hear was: "blugh ba bu bwah". Whatever the hell that means. Her face darkened when they got up and left.

'They could have asked me to come!!!!' It's the least they could do! They did render her deaf! And laughed in her face!

This day just plain _sucks_! Ooooh it made her want to scream!!!

'And if that weren't enough,' she thought with a shiver as she caught the sight of black clouds stretching forth across the blue sky and blocking out the sun in the process, 'it's about to rain.'

Usagi groaned and got up. She picked up her book bag and walked swiftly out of the temple. She scrunched up her nose when she felt a raindrop fall onto it and glanced up worriedly. She didn't like the look of those clouds. They now dominated the sky, seeming huge and menacing.

Usagi broke out into a run; more eager than before to get to the safety of her home.

A few minutes later, rain came down hard and fast, beating upon the Earth and its occupants with the force of it. Usagi stopped running and wiped the excess of water from her eyes.

She didn't know how much longer she could go on. Her school uniform was drenched, plastered to her skin. She was tired of running and she was cold.

So very, _very_ cold.

She shrieked when she felt a hand grab her shoulder. She gazed up to see that it belonged to the one and only Chiba Mamoru.

Usagi had never been so happy in her life! She was ready to throw her arms around Mamoru to thank him but his angry expression stopped her from doing so.

Her light blue eyes showed the confusion she was feeling. 'What was he so angry about?' She watched his lips begin to move. She only heard snips of it, which left her even more stumped than before.

"Bwah biden you bwasen me?" (AN: For those of you who don't want to be left in the dark like Usagi, here's the translation: "Why didn't you answer me?")

Usagi graciously granted him a blank stare. Well, what else could she have done? Scream "WHAT DID YOU SAY?" or "Eh? SPEAK UP I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" with her hand behind her ear? That would have been totally humiliating!

/hurting me more and more/

Mamoru sighed, exasperated when she didn't answer him back. He might have looked annoyed on the outside, but on the inside he was hurt. She was ignoring him again. He didn't understand her these days. One minute she was ignoring him, the next asking for friendship, followed by abuse (internally he winced feeling his shoulder and legs aching), then she was acting like she couldn't hear him!

'You should talk,' said a voice inside his head, 'she's not the only one giving mixed messages.' He realized his conscience was right. Looking back on the events of today, he remembered when Usagi sat down on the bench, he should have left but instead he bantered and flirted with her. And what's worse, when she got up to leave in a manner that clearly said she wanted to get away from him--- he got up to follow her!

This is from someone who _vowed_ that he would stay away from her so she could be safe????

'You're pathetic,' he sneered quietly to himself. He snapped out of his train of thought when he heard a sneeze. He focused on the shivering girl before him and remembered why he was standing in front of her in the first place. He had been driving in his car heading home when he spotted her. She looked so lost and cold, he couldn't bear to see her like that and immediately parked his car beside her and told her to get in but she didn't seem to hear him.

He had gotten out of his car determined to get her out of this rain and still is. Without giving Usagi any warning he picked her up in his arms and carried her to the car. He was aware that there were other alternatives to getting Usagi in the car. Seeing that she didn't want to be cooperative at the moment, he felt that this was the quickest way to getting her out of the rain.

Much to Mamoru's delight, she didn't resist him; which was fine by him since he couldn't stand to receive anymore hits.

Usagi, in the meantime, didn't know how to react. She should have made a show of not wanting to be near him, to try and push him away, but she couldn't think. The sweet, sharp smell of his cologne that reminded her of roses and spice chased any thought from forming in her mind. His warmth surrounded her, blanketing her body from the freezing rain. She was disappointed when he let go of her, so she could sit in the car.

She wanted to plead to him to hold her close and to never let her go. 'But he did let you go,' her mind whispered. Despite her resolve to be friends with him, the desire to be his one and only was still there.

Usagi didn't know if it will ever go away. Maybe it never will. She was so confused! How does a person make the transition of romantic love to a platonic one?

Unconsciously she sighed out loud.

Mamoru gazed at her from the corner of his eye as he drove. He wondered what was occupying her thoughts. Was it him? Or was she thinking about someone else?

Without realizing it, his hands squeezed the wheel. 'It better not be Motoki!!!' he mused scowling.

His anger was forgotten when Usagi yelled: "Watch out!"

Startled, Mamoru turned his head to gaze at her. "Huh? What did you say?"

Usagi blinked and felt like jumping up and down in joy. She can hear again! Someone summon down the angels have them play their harps!!!

'Which might be sooner than you think,' her mind stated dryly, reminding her of the danger they were facing. She jerked her head forward, shrieked, then pointed frantically in front of her.

Mamoru turned toward the direction of her finger and cursed when he saw some baka running in the middle of the street. He instantly hit the breaks and honked the horn angrily. He stopped when he heard the person wailing in despair while another suddenly appeared screaming: "Let me hurt you and get it over with already! STOP BEING SUCH A WHIMP!"

'Wait one second. . .' he thought gaping. 'Is that Rei?' He now recognized the other one who was apparently Minako. It looked as if she were. . . running for her life?

Usagi shook her head as she stared along with Mamoru and she couldn't help but wonder if Rei was experiencing PMS? She shivered. Rei was always scary when she going through it. She was only too glad that it wasn't her that was on the receiving end this time.

Mamoru drove on after he let Ami and Makoto pass by. He would have asked Usagi what that was all about but he felt that he was better off not knowing.

Finally arriving at Usagi's house, Mamoru stopped the car but didn't cut the engine.

Neither of them said a word.

Usagi was reluctant to leave and unbeknownst to her, Mamoru secretly wanted her to stay.

Gathering her courage, she faced him and felt as if she were struck by a thunderbolt, charging her emotions to the point where the only thing she could feel was a love so strong and pure it made her want to weep. It was the feeling she always had when she gazed at him. It was frightening yet exhilarating all the same.

Letting out a shaky breath, she said, "Thanks for taking me home."

Her heart gave a leap when he smiled at her. The first he's given her since their breakup.

"You're welcome," he replied in a voice so soft it made her shiver.

Grabbing her book bag, she opened the door and got out. Her hand gripping the door, she turned around and tilted her head. It was still pouring but it was more like a sprinkle now.

Mamoru swallowed; his heart racing. His eyes greedily followed the movement of her pigtails sliding across her cheeks, imagining it was his hands caressing them; feeling the smooth, soft skin.

He held onto the wheel to prevent himself from doing just that.

A gentle smile flitted across her face. "The offer still stands you know." She paused. "You will think about it. . . won't you?"

He wanted to tell her 'no' but seeing that she wouldn't take no for an answer, he could tell that she will keep persisting until he says otherwise.

Sighing, he nodded.

Satisfied, she shut the door and walked away.

Usagi was humming under her breath as she walked inside her house, she couldn't help it! She'd finally gotten him to consider the prospect of being friends! Now, all she had to do was ask her friends about volunteering at the hospital. If she wasn't in such a pleasant mood, she would be screaming on a rampage by now.

At least one good thing happened today.

"Usagi?" she heard her mother call. "Is that you?"

"Hai!" Usagi took off her shoes and went to the kitchen. Knowing that's where her mother would be.

"Oh good," Ikuko replied. "I was starting to get worried. The weather was so bad before." She pulled her gaze away from the soup she was making. "Usagi! You're dripping wet! Go upstairs and change into something warm before you catch a cold."

She nodded and walked out of the kitchen. As she was starting up the stairs, her mother added, "Oh and Usagi?"

Usagi sighed. She wanted to get out of these wet clothes so badly. She felt so uncomfortable. "What?"

"Can you go and check up on your sister? She's been in bed all day, stuck with a cold." Without waiting to hear a response from Usagi, she said, "Thank you. You're such a sweet girl."

". . . . . . ."

THUNK.

Usagi had fainted. The rest of her family had earlier on. It was about time she joined in. Wouldn't you say?

-------

That's it for now. I hope you guys enjoyed reading this chappy!!!

Have a wonderful weekend! ::wink:: Bye!


End file.
